DISTANCE
by Katherine the Black Rose
Summary: She left three years ago to G.Garden and watches as the Sorceress uses it as her base. a year after the end of the war she returns Squall cant remember her but his heart does and and so does Seifer. Squall and her team up to find Seifer that run away SxOC
1. Chapter 1: Leaving

**A/N yes another story created by me!!! and yes I'm crazy and all to do another one while doing the others at the same time xP**

**Special thanks:**

**to _LadiiReckless_, (go see her stories 'cause theyr're really crazy :P) 'cause she was the first to give me the 'go' (yeah girl, we all know you don't like Rinoa xD neither do I :P) and for being a crazy friend as I am and giving me crazy ideas xP and 'cause she's a great 'mana' ;D;**

** to _Woffie_, 'cause he just loves to tell me my mistake and I love it every time he does that ;D, the ideas he gave me, the mentioning for this and that point, that helped me a lot, and made me open my eyes;**

** to _Silverstargirl_, 'cause she is just GREAT and is helping me by proofreadin this story (and damn, I like it! A lot ;D) all the ideas she helped me for this story, and the support she's doing to me all the time ;D;**

** to _The Duelist of Dawn_ (check his stories cuzz they're really cool :D) for all of the support he gives me (that I must say is endless) and for giving me great ideas for my other fic I'm going to write.**

**You guys ROCK!!!!!!!!!!! and i LUFF YOU ALL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Oh and yeah. In this first chapter, Squall will 14, Seifer 15 and Sophia girl 13. I changed a little for the story to be three, and not two years, BEFORE the game. Zell is, of course, already there, but he won't appear much. **

**as for the reviews..................BRING'EM ON!!!!!!!! xD**

**Disclaimer: nope do not own the FFVIII characters and all xP Wish I did though..........**

_Chapter One: Leaving_

"Squall?"

The voice was soft and calm, gently calling him. The boy tried to open his eyes, but found out that he couldn't. He was too weak.

"Squall?! Wake up Squall!"

He groaned audibly, trying to move, only to find that a scorching pain burst in his chest, making him groan again.

"Come on Squall, wake up!"

This time, Squall managed to, slightly, open his eyes, meeting a pair of golden ones. The girl above him smiled, her long, brown hair, falling to the sides, caressing the skin on his chest.

"Ah awake at last! How are you feeling?"

He wanted to tell her that he was just fine, but when he moved, an involuntary groan escaped his lips. Squall Leonheart was NOT fine, and the girl didn't needed to be a specialist to see that. Her hands grabbed his shoulders, pushing him back down.

It was only then that he noticed that he was in a different place. The ceiling was white and under him, was something soft. Opening his eyes further, Squall saw that he was in his room, lying in his bed.

"How did I…" he started to ask, but the girl hushed him.

"I brought you here." She said simply, a cloth wet with something in her hand. "Raijin and Fujin helped me. Seifer is already in his room, Fujin is treating him."

Squall watched as the cloth as she slowly reached down to his chest, and started to gently rub the same place where he was hurt. He tried to suppress a wince as the liquid in the cloth stung in his flesh. Looking down, Squall noticed that he wasn't dressed.

The girl looked at him apologetically and said: "Sorry, but your shirt was drenched in blood and I had to remove it. Oh and your pants too. I got you a new pair of pants and another shirt. I cleaned your jacket. Hope you don't mind."

She gave another apologizing look, and Squall just sighed. He looked down again and noticed that he was, indeed, just in his black boxers. Even the boots and socks had vanished. She followed his gaze and looked back at the wound that, as Squall suddenly noticed in that moment, was a deep cut in the middle of his chest. The causer was, of course, Seifer. The liquid stung again has she gently rubbed the wound, and this time he managed to suppress both the groan and the wince.

"Nothing I haven't seen before." she said seriously, referring to him being half-naked in his bed, with her sitting right next to him.

He didn't say anything, but he knew that it was simply the truth. The girl, Sophia, and he didn't have any secrets from each other. After all the times she had ended treating him due his and Seifer's 'training' sessions, and Squall never wanted to go to the Infirmary, she had got accustomed to seeing him like that. Squall didn't even bother to worry about what situations in with her anymore as he had begun to trust her as time went by.

What happened between the two every time she treated him was kept secret between the two of them. Everyone knew, of course, that they got along pretty well, but as Squall preferred to be alone at times outside of the dorm it appeared that they were just colleagues that sometimes had the same class. The only times that the students would see them together otherwise was when they were training, and sometimes, when Sophia had insisted eating with him, seated at the same table. Most didn't suspect that they were good friends.

But they were just that. Good friends.

"True." he answered after a while.

"Here, try to sit up.." she said, supporting him with one hand on the chest and another the back.

Slightly wincing and groaning, Squall ended up seated on the bed's edge. Sophia grabbed something in the bed's end, and Squall was soon present with his black pants.

"Here, put them on." she said, her hands never leaving him. He didn't admit it, but her hand soothed him in a way nothing else could. "Want any help?"

He didn't need to tell her the help he needed. She just understood everything after all the time they passed together.

He could still remember when the two of them, along with Seifer, had arrived at Garden. The headmaster had put the two of them in the same double dorm. He also remembered all the nights when they first arrived that she had sneaked inside his room and had nuzzled close to him, saying that she had a nightmare. He had complained at first, but she had always ended up falling asleep in his bed and he would end up sleeping next to her.

After dressing in his pants and putting his boots on, Squall remained seated on the bed's edge, while Sophia kneeled in front of him, finishing the treatment of his wound. It didn't sting anymore, and he was glad about that. Soon, she was wrapping the wound in a bandage.

"Squall?" she called, the hands putting pressure in the bandage.

"Hmm?"

"I have something to tell you…"

He looked at her, waiting for her to continue and trying to understand her expressions, but she didn't look up, her face focused solely on the wound on his chest.

"Yes?" he urged. She bit her lower lip, nervous.

"Remember the proposal that Headmaster Cid made me a week ago?"

Yes, Squall remembered. She had come to his room that night, wrapped in a blanket, looking somewhat scared and confused, and told him that the headmaster had given her the chance to go to Galbadia Garden, a place slightly different from Balamb. It was focused solely in mechanics, technology, and military training. There was no training with GF's or magic usage. Squall hadn't approved at first, but he couldn't disapprove either. It was her decision, and the only thing he could do was give her suggestions and advised her, although, to be honest, he never liked the idea.

"Yes, so?"

"Well…" she trailed off, unsure of what to say. "I kind of, well, accept it…."

He was slightly taken aback by what she said. Was she leaving? Permanently? He hadn't really thought about it before, not in that way. He had always thought that she would decline it. It just hadn't seemed like her kind of Garden.

"You accepted it?" his voice was colder than he had expected, and Sophia backed away a little upon hearing it.

"Well… yeah…."

"Why?" he asked, his voice growing colder. "Why did you do that?"

"huh…. Well… you see…. I've been thinking a lot lately, and I came to the conclusion that Galbadia Garden was the best option. It doesn't have magic or GFs, and focus more on…"

"Military issues!" he shouted.

"Well… not really… you know how much I like the technology stuff, and Squall, Galbadia Garden is the best place for me…"

"So you're leaving?" the voice was low, dangerous, cold.

"In three days."

Squall, hurt and angry, got up, grabbed shirt, jacket and gunblade, which was in it's case and left the room. This left leaving Sophia feeling hurt and sad.

(---*Sophia PoV*---)

_When I first arrived, I gazed at the red splendor of Galbadia Garden as it stood in front of me. It looked even more marvelous than I expected it to. Several students were just walking nearby, talking and laughing. Some of them looked older than me. Well, they probably were, since I was thirteen at the time. I was more than happy to finally be here, after almost a day's tiring journey. But looking at the Garden had brought me sadness as well._

_Three days after I had treated Squall's most recent wound, and after I went to Seifer's room, who reacted the same way Squall did at the news, I had expected that two of them, or even just one, would bid me farewell. After all, I was leaving. Who knew how long it would pass before I would see them. _

_But they didn't come. Neither of them._

_I was hurt, really hurt of their actions, but I assumed it was their way of making me pay for what I'd done to them. It still hurt me deeply though, to the point that I had, somehow, forgotten to breath._

_Three years have now passed since I first got here. _

_My partners and colleagues are nice, but I haven't allowed anyone to become close to me. Most of the girls are somewhat bitchy to me and every time a boy asks me out or invited me for something I gain some serious death glares from them. My exotic looks, with slightly tanned skin, golden eyes and brown hair appeals to males._

_Every time I politely decline, but it doesn't seem to change how the girls react. I try to be nice to everyone, of course, but keep my distance and try to maintain any relations with them within the bounds of simple friendship. Not everyone understands this and some have started to say I am full of myself and think that I am better than they are. I just pretend I don't hear this and carry on with my life. I feel no need to explain my real reason for not trusting enough to deepen any relationships of any sort. What had happened between myself, Seifer, and Squall is that reason._

_Since arriving at G. Garden, I have specialized in being the perfect spy, and excellent hacker, and brilliant healer. My mind has been solely focused on my studies and daily routine as I try hard to forget. The routine at G. Garden is strict, but after some time, and several detentions, I got used to it._

_I also decided to change my weapon as a way to try and forget Squall, Seifer, Balamb and everything related to them. But after a while I found it didn't matter how hard I tried, they would always assault my dreams at night. Especially Squall and his reaction that day were carved into my memories in blue fire._

_My weapon of choice back at Balamb was swords, especially the gunblade. Squall and Seifer had always fascinated me the way they wielded them, but when I arrived at G. Garden,my new weapon of choice became the chakram. Or better to say, two chakrams. I designed them myself._

_Each chakram is circular and red, with silver spikes and circles around the edges, and two black handles cross in the middle. Each chakram has eight spikes, with four of them big, and the other four smaller, between each larger one._

_From time to time, I will get some news from Balamb, and sometimes, even though it is rare, some of it will concern Squall and Seifer. It appears that the two have become more hostile towards each other and that Squall, even though he was already distant from most people, has become cold and stoic, a lone wolf, and a great fighter. He is quite complex to most of the students in the Garden. In other words, Squall has become completely anti-social, disconnecting from the outer world, only focused in battles._

_As for Seifer, his behavior was horrible: he disrespects instructors, abuses his power as the leader of the Disciplinary Committee, and is arrogant and cocky to everyone. Nevertheless, he is a great fighter, and an excellent magic-user, specialized in the element of Fire._

_A year after I arrived at G. Garden, I decided that I needed to make another change. This time, a somewhat 'physical' change. I cut my hair, making it reach only midway down my back, and dyed it, turning it from brown, to dark red. It wasn't dark, so people could still tell from a distance that it was pure red. This added with my golden eyes, caused me to look completely different. With the two red chakrams as weapon, and my new behavior, which has changed from nice and shy to still caring and a bit rebellious, people called me "Crimson Fury". They said that when battling. I looked like an all consuming fire, destroying everything in my path. Something inside of me has changed since I arrived at G. Garden and learned what had become of Seifer and Squall._

_It was also here in Galbadia Garden that I met Irvine Kinneas again. He didn't recognize me due to my new appearance and the fact that I was no longer the shy child he met at the orphanage. Since he didn't see me for who I truly was, I decided to keep it a secret from him. I had recognized him immediately, of course. He has become really handsome, causing all of the girls to gawk at him. He returns the favor and is always flirting with one skirt or another. I am the only he can't get hooked using his looks, because it disgusted me to think of him like that. Irvine Kinneas was and is just a friend, a good friend, and that won't change. It is just as it was with Squall and Seifer. They were friends, and JUST friends._

_Three years had passed in a flash, when one day, it happened._

_We were attacked without any warning._

*------------------*

**AN. TADA!!!!!!! The chakram weapon is the same as Axel in Kingdom Hearts. And I know that she said she had designed them herself, but hey! It had to stick up into the plot! And of course, each spikes meaning is different from Axel's ones meaning.**

**And I want reviews people!!!! 'cause:**

**lots of reviews=happy authoress=faster updates**

**Katherine the Black Rose**


	2. Chapter 2: The Sorceress NightmarePart

1**Authoress Reviews/Feedback replies:**

_**Woffie: **__:D glad you reviewed. And you didn't found any mistakes *dances around* YAY! XD_

_**The Duelist of Dawn: **__xD and you're awesome! xP and yay! Update your story soon please!!!!!!!_

_**LadiiReckless: **__xD calm down mana. She had a very good reason to leave. Galbadia offered what Balamb didn't. ;D_

_**Silverstargirl: **__thanks for the review oh my dearest friend :D! and yeah, that's why she left. As for the boys, they won't really have a punishment… but I'm sure Sophia will find a way to make them feel bad about it. And yeah they could keep up in touch. And yes, there's phone in the games (well at least I think I saw one in Squall's bed XP). Thanks for the review anyway ;D_

**So here is the second chapter ;D and btw, LadiiReckles and I are going to start a new FFVIII story. So go for my profile and vote for the title ;D**

**So, this chapter will be about the time when G. Garden was under the sorceress control. So yeah, Seifer is 18, Sophia is 16 and Squall is 17. but Squall won't appear much. Or better, he won't xD**

_Chapter Two: Sorceress Nightmare ~Part I_

It was just another day in Galbadia Garden. A few students were walking around the Garden, some of them heading towards the library, and the others to the Training Grounds where most of them trained. Classes should be over in about five minutes.

Suddenly, an earthquake shook the entire Garden. It lasted two, three minutes, and when it was over, the entire student and staff left the rooms and started to head outside.

Sophia was one of the students that were in charge of the student's safety, and in that moment, she was helping her class leave the classroom when a raven-haired boy with green eyes approached her.

"What the hell happened?" Sophia asked, and the boy shrugged.

"They say it was an earthquake. But there hasn't been an earthquake in Galbadia for decades!"

"So it wasn't a normal earthquake then…" Sophia thought for a moment while the rest of the class left. "We gotta contact the headmaster. Where is he?"

"Well that's another problem…" the boy seemed reluctant about telling her.

"What about him Steve?" Sophias asked angrily. The boy, Steve, flinched a little.

"Well… it seems no one can find him... He's not in Garden it seems…"

"WHAT!?" Sophia yelled, making several students around her jump. "Where did that bastard run to!? Don't tell me he left the Garden!?"

Steve hadn't yet recovered from the shock, and was thinking the best way to tell her, without angering her. The 'Crimson Fury' was known for her short temper.

"Well… it appears so…"

The hall was filled by her loud cursing, as she and Steve walked to the main hall. There was another shake and the two of them ran to the entrance. As they approached, gunfire and the sound of battle could be heard.

"What the hell?"

The main lobby was filled with students, SeeDs, and instructors fighting against the G-Army.

"What happened?" Steve asked to a fallen student.

"I don't know…" the boy gasped. "They just attacked us…"

"It's the sorceress!" a voice shouted, "The sorceress is with them!"

All of them turned to the entrance where was indeed, the sorceress's black form.

A few days before, all of them had witnessed the broadcast, and the day after, they heard about the sorceress's parade. There had been rumors about her intentions of possessing the G. Garden and turning it into her base. Everyone had tried to push the thought away, but since that day, the residents of Garden had been nervous and quiet. Now, their worst nightmare had come true.

"WE can't defeat her you know?" Steve said behind Sophia, who cursed.

"Yeah I know! But we have to…." Her sentence was interrupted when Sophia noticed another thing.

Right behind all of the soldiers, there was a black feminine form who drew her attention. It wasn't just the fact that their primary enemy was there, with a red mask covering the upper part of her face, right in the middle of the battle, and that she was helping her soldiers, not only healing them, but also giving them the ability to use magic.

It was the teenage blond-boy with a grey trench coat, green eyes, and a scar in the bridge of his nose, smirking at the destruction around him.

"Seifer…" she whispered.

*--*--*

Her footsteps echoed through the empty and dark hallways as she walked to her destination. For days, she had tried to contact him, trying to get some answers, for him to explain her, what was he doing there, what had happened.

For days, she had tried to find his room, since, even though he stayed with the sorceress at all time, he still had to sleep, and she knew the sorceress preferred to be alone in her room at night, giving her knight the chance to have some.

For days she had seen him bark orders at the men, and had even walked around Garden to see if everything was in order, and had assisted in several classes where there was always fighting and combat. She had a suspicion that the sorceress wanted to gather her own army, made from the most powerful warriors and fighters she could get. Her class hadn't gotten a visit from the knight yet, and for that she was glad. All of her colleagues mentioned that she would be one of the chosen, and she shuddered every time they said that.

And for days, Sophia had worked up the courage to speak to him when she saw him on the hallways and stuff. But every time she looked at him, he wasn't looking at her. And when she approached him, some of the soldiers or students would push her away, and when Seifer looked up, his stare was only filled with curiosity.

Sophia would, for hours after each encounter, mourn and get angry at everything, thinking that Seifer had forgotten her. But when one day she looked at herself closely in the mirror, she remembered that Seifer hadn't ever seen this new look of hers. She had gotten so used to it that she had forgotten that her friends from her 'old life' had never seen her looking like that.

So now, after 'seducing' some of the soldiers into telling her where Seifer's room was, and after, closely, watching the hours when Seifer appeared and when curfew was, Sophie managed, using her stealth skills, to reach his room, or at least, his hallway.

So now, the only sound that could be heard was the air circling around the vents above her and her muffled footsteps. Sophia looked over shoulder to see if anyone was following her, but fortunately, there wasn't; not even a fly was there.

Slowly, she reached the door that she so excitingly had looked for. She rested her ear against the door, but she couldn't hear any sound coming from inside. So, taking all of her courage, she took a deep breath, raised her hand and knocked. For seconds there wasn't everything. Then suddenly, the door opened to reveal Seifer Almasy only in his shorts and a sleeveless shirt.

"What?" he barked, a frown in his face. Sophia sighed.

_Of course he doesn't remember you. You changed, so get over that…_She thought to herself.

"It's good to see you well, Seif." she spoke in a clear voice and Seifer's frown deepened.

"Your voice…" he muttered, looking to her eyes.

"We have known each other for almost 15 years, Seif, and you can't remember me?" she said mockingly, shaking her head. "I knew I had changed, but I don't think I changed **THAT** much!"

Seifer's eyes widened.

"You're not…?"

"Sophia." she said, giving him a stern stare. "Will you let me in?"

Seifer retained his confused and skeptical stare as he moved aside, allowing the redheaded girl to enter his room. Sophia looked around and saw that his room wasn't like hers. This one had only one bed, a wardrobe, a computer just like hers, and a nightstand table. If it wasn't for the military, technological, and grey look on it, she could have sworn that she as back at a room at Balamb Garden.

She heard Seifer's footsteps approaching her, but didn't turn around. She could still clearly remember his expression and reaction when she told him about her transfer. It had hurt her deeply, and now that she was here, her courage was slowly slipping away. She took a deep breath, but still didn't turn around.

"What are you doing here?" Seifer asked, his voice now beginning to show anger.

"We need to talk." she said still not turning. She felt nervous with her back to him, but didn't have enough courage to turn around, which made her furious. She didn't liked being weak.

"You left _us_." The way he hissed it made her flinch, but she still didn't turn around.

"I _had_ to."

"You _didn't_ have to." he hissed again and she heard his breath quicken.

"I had to Seifer." she turned around glaring at him. His jade green eyes were filled with anger and betrayal, but the greatest of all the emotions in them was hurt.

"Galbadia offered me the training that I wanted and Balamb didn't." she said in a clear voice, trying not to let it wobble. "Can't you understand?"

The blond-teenager didn't say anything, going to seat in his bed instead, looking at the ground.

"What about you?" she angrily shouted. "You are with the sorceress!"

He closed his eyes, and remained silent. Sophia breath had also quickened. The room seemed to be closing on her, and she tried to pull away from the claustrophobic feeling. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Seifer took a deep breath, and exhaled, not opening his eyes.

"You wouldn't understand…" he whispered.

"Try me." she dared, in a stubborn voice.

"You know it was always my dream to protect someone I love…" he said, still not opening his eyes.

"So?" her voice was showing her impatient and Seifer finally opened his eyes.

"The sorceress is Matron, Soph." she flinched when he used the nickname for her that he had used ages ago, not only because of what he said, but also because of what he implied.

"What?.... No… you're lying…" she backed away from him, towards the door, and her pace increased when Seifer got up from the bed.

"Soph…"

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" she shouted, her hand already on the knob. "I DON'T BELIEVE YOU! YOU'RE LYING!"

And just like that, she left him, running down the hallway.

He had to be lying, he just had to. That monstrous and heartless woman, that bitch wasn't, couldn't be _their_ Matron, the woman who had took care of them for years, always kind and caring. No, it couldn't be, it just couldn't. He was lying. He had to be. The sorceress must have done something to his brain, making him believe that she was the dearest person to Seifer. Matron was the closest thing they had to a 'mother', and that wasn't something they could forget, especially Seifer.

How could he? How could he be so blind not to see the truth behind her lies?

How?

*\------------------/*

**AN. Yes, yes I know short. But part II will be right next promise. ;D**

**Anyway sorry for the delay! My colleagues at work were nagging me and didn't let me write this. UGH! **

**Tell me what you really think of this and give opinions. Expect chapter three in two or three days. **

**So…………. READ AND REVIEW PEOPLE!!!!! If I have 40 people reading this I want something! Review, feedback, WHATEVER!!!! I just want a prove that you're somewhat liking it so far ;D**

**Katherine the Black Rose**


	3. Chapter 3: The Sorceress nightmare part2

**Authoress Reviews/Feedback replies:**

_**Woffie: **__:D glad you reviewed. And you didn't found any mistakes *dances around* YAY! XD_

_**The Duelist of Dawn: **__xD and you're awesome! xP and yay! Update your story soon please!!!!!!!_

_**LadiiReckless: **__xD calm down mana. She had a very good reason to leave. Galbadia offered what Balamb didn't. ;D_

_**Silverstargirl: **__thanks for the review oh my dearest friend :D! and yeah, that's why she left. As for the boys, they won't really have a punishment… but I'm sure Sophia will find a way to make them feel bad about it. And yeah they could keep up in touch. And yes, there's phone in the games (well at least I think I saw one in Squall's bed XP). Thanks for the review anyway ;D and thanks for proofreading it as well. It helps me a lot, not only making this sound better, but teaching at the same time ;D_

**Remember: Seifer is 18, Sophia is 16 and Squall is 17. but Squall won't appear much. **

_Chapter Three: Sorceress Nightmare ~Part II_

Sophia tried to avoid Seifer at all costs. She knew, by the looks he sent her, that he was just waiting for the perfect opportunity to strike. But she managed, just barely, to ignore him and entertain herself with everything she could, from exhaustive training, unbearable studies, and nagging everyone that was close to trying to always not be alone.

That night, when she had gone to his room and he said all those horrible things, didn't want to leave her mind. That lie he told her had tormented her nightmares and made her lie awake in the middle of the night, sweating and breathing hard, her heart beating faster from the fear she felt. That lie was something she couldn't easily forget. What reason did Seifer have to lie to her? Especially since he did remember her.

Her theory was simple; Seifer had been brainwashed. That was the only acceptable hypothesis she had. Although it was almost impossible for her to believe that Seifer had been manipulated so easily, it appeared that it had indeed happened.

_There's a first time for everything, after all._

---*---

It was late in the night and while heading toward her room, Sophia was trying her best to not make a sound. She knew that her roommates would already be sleeping and she didn't want to disturb them or get caught by guards. She must have ended up exposing herself somehow, because right then something she hadn't looked out for happened. Someone hit her on the head and knocked her out.

---*---

She woke up, a little later, in a soft bed. Everything around her was dark, but she knew she was in one of the more luxurious rooms, one designated only for guests of high importance. Something told her that she had already been in this room. She raised herself into a seating position and glanced around. What she saw proved her supposition right. The bed, night stand, and everything else in the room was arranged according to a model she had already seen.

"Glad to see you awake." The man's voice came in from the direction of the door. Sophia's head immediately spun in that direction, coming face to face to a blond well-known to her.

"What do you want Seifer?" she asked, hands automatically reaching for weapons that were no longer there, her voice dripping with fury. "Don't you think it's rude to just hit someone and drag them off somewhere?"

"And don't you think it would be bad for you to be caught in the corridors this late at night?" he asked, avoiding her question and walked toward her, stopping when he was right in front of her. This was when Sophia noticed that his hair was wet, the water drops falling and wetting the floor, and that all he was wearing was a towel wrapped around his waist. "Imagine if it was some guard that had caught you. You would be in serious trouble right now and it would be very difficult for me to get you out of it."

"I don't need your help, Seifer." She was getting up, desiring only to leave that room, but Seifer's hand firmly grasped her shoulder and he pushed her down to bed again. "Lemme go!"

"You and I have to talk Soph."

"First, don't call me that. Second, we don't have anything to talk about."

"Yes we do. And I will call you whatever I want!"

She could see he was getting pretty angry, but then, so was she. If he had heard the rumors around Garden about her, he should know to take his hands off her, if he still valued his life. Of course, seeing that he wasn't taking his hand off her, she assumed he hadn't pay much attention to the rumors. That or he was just plain stupid.

"I have seen the way you have been acting these past few days Soph, and honestly I don't think you really understand anything. No matter how you try to pretend it's not true, Edea _is_ Matron. I know you…"

"Why are you lying Seifer? That's the only thing I'm trying to understand." She interrupted him, getting more frustrated b the minute with the blond boy in front of her.

"I'm not lying…. She is Matron…"

"SHE ISN'T MATRON!" she yelled, shrugging off his hand and getting up. Even thought she only reached his chin, Sophia still had an imposing presence. Seifer had to admit that she had really changed those past years when they hadn't seen each other. She had changed so much... Not only in appearance, but in personality as well. Where was the girl who usually laughed when he and Squall fought each other and that was always kind and caring to everyone? What happened to the girl that back in the orphanage used to make flower crowns to everyone and always managed to end up making the boys wear them as well?

Where was she?

"She's Matron. May not look exactly like her, but it is her."

Sophia opened her mouth to retort, to say something, anything to get that ridiculous idea from his head. But she knew that their conversation had reached the point of inanity, that it didn't make any sense anymore. Seifer had fixed this ridiculous idea in his head, and when someone was being irrational, the best thing to do was either ignore them or take them to someone who knew how to handle people like them. There was clearly no hope for him.

Then she saw that sparkle in his eyes, the same sparkle he usually had when he talked about his dreams. He would talk about how he would become a rescuer, a knight in shining armor like those that appeared in the fairy tales that Matron used to tell them at bedtime before they fell asleep. The tales that made them all dream about pretty princesses and princes charming.

Seifer always said that he would be the knight. That he would become famous, because he would be the one to protect the princess.

"You're doing this only for the fame, aren't you?"

The question caught him off guard.

"What the hell…."

"It's true, isn't it Seifer? You made up this Matron story, but all you really want is fame and glory! That's all you've cared about, since back in the orphanage!"

That was the last straw for Seifer. He grabbed her shoulders and in a swift motion, pinned her to bed, towering over her. Sophia's eyes widened in surprise and terror, her breath hitched and her heartbeat quickened. In the dark room, with his wet, messy hair, with all muscles tensed, and that scar upon his face, Seifer seemed, for the first time in her life, truly menacing.

"Why are you scared, Soph?" he said after a brief silence, his voice huskier and lower than before. "Why does your heart beat so fast? Huh?" he approached his face, their foreheads touching. "Do you really think I would hurt you? In any possible way?"

Sophia couldn't answer him. It seemed any coherent thought had left her and his closeness didn't help. Yes, she was afraid of him, of anything he could do. He was the sorceress' knight, she had seen what he had done while he was here in her home, Galbadia Garden. She knew about the rumors that concerned him, especially the ones involving girls and women.

"Get…. Away… from me…" she had finally found enough strength to answer him and to try to look threatening. Her attempt at it must have failed, because Seifer smiled.

Seifer closed his eyes, and slowly lowered his head from her forehead to her chest. Once there, he rested his head, and sighed. "I can hear you heart, Soph. For the first time in years, I can hear it again. You know what I really wished for when I was little?" She didn't answer, so he carried on. "That one day your heart would beat for me. For only me."

Sophia couldn't think of anything suitable to answer him with. He sounded so tired, so unlike the Seifer she remembered, that she assumed it was his crazy mind talking; the mind that was, somehow being controlled by the sorceress. At least she hoped it was.

His hands, which had been holding her shoulders, slowly let go, and made their way to her waist. Seifer hugged her tightly, almost like she was his life savior.

"You're the only one I have left, Soph. You and her. Don't leave me…." He sounded so desperate, so hurt and lonely, that the only thing she could do in that moment was to embrace him and comfort him like she would a little child that it was in her arms.

---*---

"Did you hear it?"

"What?"

"There's a rumor out there that says we are approaching earth.

"Really? Where do we think we will stop?"

"I don't know…"

"How long have we been drifting?" Sophia asked her little group of friends after hearing a group of girls passing by talking about the Garden finally stopping.

"Drifting? We would be '_drifting'_ if we didn't have any idea to where we would be going." Steve retorted, anger dripping clearly in each word. "The problem is that it seems the sorceress knows _exactly _where we are heading."

"She has full control of Garden, that's for sure." Kate, a brunette with green eyes and a perfect body, said while lowering her head. She looked tired. "Man this sucks."

"You bet…" Philip, a blond with hazel eyes, answered.

"And there's no way we can stop her…." Anne, a raven-haired girl with blue eyes, said looking more pessimistic than normal. The others nodded.

"That's what they want us to think….." Sophia retorted, looking at some of the guards that were securing the cafeteria, guns ready in case of any "accident" that could occur.

"Sophia?"

Sophia continued to stare at the guards, not answering them. Anne sighed.

"I'm a little afraid…." When the others looked at her strangely, she explained. "The _knight_ hasn't come to our class yet. I'm a little tense about it…"

"I'll say…" Philip agreed, looking to his hands.

"Everyone has a weakness." Sophia suddenly spoke. "Even the sorceress. We just need to figure out what it is." With that said, she got up and walked out of the cafeteria, not realizing that the guards were keeping an eye on her.

---*---

All of her senses were on high alert. Every one of them told her that something wasn't right and that she would find a "surprise" upon entering the classroom. However, when she did, nothing, except the students, was out of the ordinary. Nothing dangerous at least. She didn't reply to the greetings she received from a few of her colleagues, instead going straight to her seat. The instructor hadn't entered yet, so she picked the book she had been reading the past few days and submerged completely into its contents; so completely that she didn't hear the instructor enter the room. It was only when a shadow towered over her that she raised her head.

"I will assume that whatever Miss Sophia is reading is more interesting than my class."

There weren't any hidden laughs or snickering and that was the first sign to Sophia that something was awfully wrong.

"She must already know this subject matter, right, Miss Sophia?" the instructor continued. "In that case then you can tell us something about it."

Sophia, knowing that the day's topic would be on the board, and that she would probably pass it, looked over toward it….only to meet two emerald eyes.

She immediately went on high alert and she reached for the weapon that wasn't there. Weapons weren't allowed anywhere in the Garden, except of course, in the Gym or Training Area. If anyone was be found with a weapon outside of allowed spaces, it meant instant capture.

This was one of the sorceress ways of preventing any rebellion against her.

She stared back at Seifer, who just looked at her, a small smirk on his face. The silence in the room was palpable and heavy. Everyone hated the sorceress, the Galbadian army, and the _knight, _which is what they liked to call Seifer. But no one was insane enough to directly oppose any of them, like Sophia was doing in that moment. Everyone else had taken orders, or had lowered their eyes when some of the "enemy" looked at them.

But Sophia stood still in her place.

"Sophia, what the hell are you doing?" Steve whispered behind her, loud enough for only her to hear.

Seifer's eyes told her everything. _"Come on, say something. I dare you," _they said. Sophia, without taking her eyes from him, answered her instructor's question.

"I'm sorry sir, but it seems I do not know."

The instructor shook his head.

"Detention then. I want an essay about today's subject matter, Miss Sophia, and you had better do it right."

---*---

After that night, Sophia started avoiding Seifer again. Yes, she had stayed with him for the rest of the night, only moving to get comfortable, but never letting him go. He had looked so weak and needy that she couldn't have left him alone. In the morning, she had left. She knew he was awake by then, because he wasn't breathing heavily like he had during his sleep, and he had pulled her even closer to him.

But she had to leave him.

Everything went back to what it used to be after it. She had hoped that he would just leave her alone, but apparently he hadn't. Steve had informed her that some guards were talking about keeping an eye on her, due to Seifer's orders.

_So he's going to try to control me then._

From then on she had been more careful about every single step she took. No matter what the case was: homework, training, finding info regarding the sorceress (something that she did quite frequently) or simply things like eating or reading. Even when she was just with her friends, she had been careful. She did everything she could to prevent the sorceress and her knight form noticing that she was trying to find a way to free Galbadia Garden from their grasp.

Many days before, they had received the order to not leave their quarters. They were kept in their rooms for the whole day, not knowing what was happening outside. A few days later, rumors that they had stopped in Balamb, started circulating between the students. Sophia could still remember the hurt she felt, not only because she thought her old home was being attacked, but from seeing that no one from Balamb Garden had done anything to stop the sorceress.

And right now, she was walking back to her dorm, tired of all that research work she'd had to do for the instructor. Approaching her room, she noticed a tall figure leaning on the wall. In full alerts like before, she slowly and stealthy walked in that direction.

"You can try to hide yourself all you want. I know it's you."

Her first reaction was to get away from there. Her second to attack him, but Seifer was faster, and in a second he had her pinned against the wall. All the air was forced from her lungs.

"What do you want now Seifer?" she asked as soon she found air enough to talk.

"I just wanted to inform you that in a few days, I'll be meeting your dearest Squall."

Her heart stopped in that exact moment.

"You afraid for him, Sophia? Are you? Afraid that I might hurt him too much?" Seifer's voice was a little higher than usual. He reminded Sophia of those crazy man in the movies she and the rest used to see in late hours.

"What are you going to do to him Seifer?"

"Ah! So you are worried! Aren't you happy that I will be triumphant in the end?"

"You're mad Seifer! Completely insane! What happened to you?"

He didn't answered her, just stood there, continuing to pin her against the wall.

"You always liked him Soph. He was always your first choice when you played "daddy" and "mommy" when we were in the orphanage…."

"You were there was well Seifer. You were my other "daddy"…" she didn't understood what was wrong with the blond. The only conclusion she could get was the he had finally lost his mind, after being with the sorceress for so long.

"That's exactly what I don't want! To be the other!" he let go of her, but didn't exactly gave her the space for her to any maneuver.

"I'm surprised that you even remember about the orphanage… Squall and the rest forgot about it…" Sophia lowered her head, remembering Squall, Zell and Irvine. All of them seemed to have forgotten. All of them had lost their memories, all of them had forgotten her….

"Sophia…"

The voice made her look up. Seifer seemed to have returned to normal. His face and eyes were closed to any emotion. She had seen a similar expression in Squall's face, when he had closed to others as well.

"In a few days, Squall and I will fight. That's our destiny. That's why we trained so hard…" he absently scratched his scar. "I gave Squall a scar similar to this one. He gave me this one right after. They're opposed, just like the two of us are." He stood silent for a minute, giving her the time to assimilate the new information. "He has forgotten about everything, you know? He has become a complete jerk and very anti-social since you left…"

"You're saying it's my fault?" she asked, angered.

"Yes," was his plainly spoken reply. She was taken aback by that, not sure how to respond. "It's your fault. About everything. But what is happening between me and Squall…" he looked over the distance, reminiscing. "That's only between me and him. So I'm telling you this…" he looked at her again. "… to prevent you to do anything stupid or reckless." And with that, he turned and left.

---*---

The plan was set into motion that same night. Sophia informed everyone of her knowledge about the upcoming battle with Balamb Garden. All of them knew that it would not only be the Galbadian army that was used, but that the sorceress was going to send those among her "chosen" for the front line. And Sophia would use that to her advantage. The plan was ready in two days. Five days after Seifer told her about it, the battle happened. Since that night, she hadn't seen him at all.

---*---

The plan had gone well; they managed to inform Balamb Garden about the inner situation in Galbadia, and to eliminate a good part of the enemy forces. There were deaths on their side, but not many. Sophia avoided any Balamb student, just in case anyone remembered her. She didn't want Squall to know she was there, though she had see him on the battlefield with a girl dressed in blue. _Probably his girlfriend. _That was something that part of Sophia didn't want to think about.

After what seemed like hours, the fight finally ended, with everyone tired to death of battling. Sophia was walking in the corridors, scanning to make sure it was free of monsters and any enemy troops, and to see if there were any injured.

And then she saw him. He was walking in the direction of the back exit, tall and proud, his white trench coat flying around him.

"Seifer…" He had noted her, and she had noted his eyes; they looked so empty, so devoid of emotion that it scared her. "What happ…"

"He's not dead, if that's what you're wondering." He spoke, his voice so cold that it sent shivers down her spine. "Luck saved him in the end."

She took a closer look at him. His trench coat was covered with cuts and blood, the gunblade in his hand in perfect shape, and some major injuries on his body. "Seifer you're bleeding." She stated, worried. If Squall was alive, then that meant there was still hope for them. She reached a hand for him, but he took a step back.

"Stop!" he ordered, and Sophia obeyed, lowering her hand. That didn't looked like Seifer at all. Not his normal, or even that insane person he sometimes was. He looked so… extinguished. "The sorceress healed me." He took a step forward and Sophia did the same.

"Where are you going?" she asked him, worried.

"That's none of your business."

"Yes it is!"

"No, it isn't! So just get out of my way!"

Sophia, being the stubborn girl she sometimes was, didn't move from her spot. Seifer frowned in irritation, and so did she. After a few minutes of just glaring at each other, Seifer took a step forward, quickly walking to her. Sophia stood firm, but that same firmness loosened a bit when she saw that he wasn't going to stop, and would probably just push her out of the way. But Seifer didn't do what she expected. Furious and threatening, he kissed her. Hard.

If it wasn't for the fact Seifer was holding her, Sophia would have stumbled backwards. Seifer had never kissed her before. She hadn't been kissed by anyone. Period. But Seifer… the way he was kissing her, the ferocity and urgency he was kissing her with, scared the hell out of her. It seemed like he was telling her something with that kiss.

It seemed…. He was telling her….. goodbye….

He stopped kissing her as abruptly as he had started. In the next second, Seifer let go of her, without stopping her from falling. Sophia's knee hit the ground first, her hands going next. Seifer just let her fall, and stormed off, disappearing in a second, leaving her behind, confused and hurt.

* * *

**AN. Sorry that it took me so long to update xD but last night I had this perfect dream to insert in this story and to change it just a little bit :D hope you guys like it ;D**

**Don't forget people…………. REVIEW IN THE END!!!!!! OR FEEDBACK!!!!!!**


	4. Chapter 4: Reborn

_**The Duelist of Dawn:**_ _oh yes, what's up with the kissing Seifer? xD when you're afraid of someone superior to you, you tend to bow your head and obey. Fortunately, not everyone does that ;D having a bit of writer's block on you story I see… sometime it seems the imagination took vacation in a particular part of the chapter… it happens a lot it me as well. That's why some of my stories take a lot to me updated :D_

_**Silverstargirl: **__yes, we can say Sophia is brave. That or plain stupid xD Just kidding. Anyway, Seifer will be a handful of work to her, as well for the others. ;D but they're chiclhood friends, and I'm sure they will get through ;D_

_**Savage Kill:**_ _you got that right! XD_

**Timeline for this chapter: During game, after battle between Gardens(Seifer-18//Sophia-16///Squall-17; three months later; two years later (Seifer-20///Sophia-almost 18///Squall-19)**

_Chapter Four: Reborn_

"I'm terribly sorry we couldn't help you further. We had some losses as well."

"It's quite all right, Headmaster Cid. Galbadia Garden will rise up again, as it always does."

The plain outside of the orphanage was filled with flowers. Sophia could slightly remember the days when she played with the others on those same plains. The gentle wind caressed her face and naked arms. The battle had ended a few days before, and Sophia had been elected temporarily Commander (following Squall's example) of Galbadia Garden while it was in turmoil. Not that she much liked the job, but a strong hand and cool head were needed to take care of matters at that time.

After counting the dead and taking care of the wounded, Sophia went to talk with Headmaster Cid, in a private place. She didn't like the idea of talking with Squall, but after learning that the boy was in a emotional distress due to a girl named Rinoa (whom she was Sophia didn't have a clue), she had to talk with Cid nevertheless. The other members of the orphanage gang were taking care of their appointed tasks. That left Cid and Xu to talk with her and Steve, whom she had appointed to help her.

"We just need some time – days, probably weeks – to make our Garden fly again." Sophia said with a small smile. "We're strong."

"So I've noticed." Cid said with a smile of his own, looking at her closely. "Fisherman's Horizon, a small town close to the Horizon Bridge, has great mechanics. I'm sure they'll be more than happy to help."

"I'm not so sure about it…," Sophia said awkwardly. "After what Galbadia did to them…"

"Done under the control of the sorceress. You had no role in those unfortunate events."

The whole history of the Garden's travels had been discovered while repairing the Garden.

"Yes, we know this, but they don't." Sophia said with a firm tone. "Do not worry, Headmaster Cid, we will manage on our own."

Cid studied Sophia for a moment. It seemed that the kind girl he knew had changed. She had become stronger and even more determined, which was a good thing.

"As you wish." They remained in silence for a little longer, studying each other. For a second, Sophia remembered that Cid had known her since she was little. "You've grown, little flower."

Sophie stiffened at the nickname. So, Cid did remember her! The old man didn't have as bad a memory as everyone thought he did. Deciding to make a soft retreat, Sophia sketched the SeeD salute.

"See you soon, Headmaster Cid." She walked off, while Cid smiled and chuckled a little.

_Seems like all of our children have grown up, Edea._

---*(Three months later)*---

"Everything is ready, Sophia!" Steve yelled.

"Alright! Let's get this baby running!"

It had been three months for everything to get back to normal. The Garden had been repaired, the wounded carefully treated, the dead had been buried and paid their deserved honour, and everyone was trying to return to their normal lives. The White SeeDs had helped as well, especially with the wounded.

Now after three months had passed, the Garden was finally leaving the Centra continent, heading towards its new destination. Steve was her right-hand, faithful to the end.

"Hey, Crimson Fury!" Philip called her. "You'd better make the announcement!"

Sophia slowly walked to the panel where Anne and Kate were and picked the microphone. After looking at it for a few seconds, she ended up giving it to Kate. The brunette blinked a few times, confused.

"You talk." Sophia told her. "You're better at it than I am."

Kate hesitantly picked the offering microphone, and Sophia gave her a rare smile. She then headed to where Steve was and positioned next to him, legs slightly opened, giving her balance, hands behind her back, her posture firm and steady, like a true Commander. Steve looked at her with pride in his eyes, seeing his friend finally opening her heart.

"We have gained wings. Now the Garden shall fly."

---*(Two years later)*---

"The intelligence team says that the situation back in Deling is controlled, thanks to General Caraway. He gave Timber its independence and now their lives are slowly getting back at normal. In two months, the elections will occur and decide the future of the state."

"The candidates?"

"Only three ma'am. One of them is very promising. His speech touched the hearts of the people, promising a bright future."

"I see…. Esthar is not involved, am I right?"

"After helping the state rebuild, Esthar went back minding its own business."

"I see… Thank you for the report. Dismissed."

The raven-haired girl saluted her superior and left. Looking at the deep, blue ocean through the windows of the Headmaster's office, hands behind her back, Sophia thought about what happened. During the past two years, the continents had slowly returned to normal. Deling was in turmoil; the people scared, in chaos, not sure of what to do. Gardens were not supposed to interfere with political matters, but seeing as the population of this Garden was from Galbadia, and there wasn't anyone else that had enough strength to do it, G. Garden did the work with the help of General Caraway, who temporarily took the task of ruling the country. The independence of Timber was his first order of business, and Garden was ordered to help them as well.

Seeing as there was no longer a Headmaster, the student body had elected a Council, of which Sophia was the head. At first, she had objected, but after seeing that everyone wanted her there, and realizing that she was the only capable of it, she had assumed the place of "Commander", as some had begun to call her. They said she was like Commander Squall, from Balamb Garden. Not that she much liked the comparison.

Trabia Garden was still rebuilding, and Galbadia Garden, with the help of Balamb Garden and Esthar, were helping. Sophia knew that soon, there would be another newly reborn Garden in the world.

Since the defeat of the cause of the war, whom she found out was a sorceress from the future named Ultimecia, by the group of Balamb SeeDs, which consisted of Squall, Quistis, Selphie, Zell, Irvine, and Rinoa, whom she learned was the girl in blue and the daughter of General Caraway, the danger had vanished, giving them time breathe. Since the defeat, Sophia hadn't heard much about Seifer. Rumours said that he was in a fishing town.

_Seifer…. I wonder how you are managing… How are you, especially…_

A knock in the door made her return to present.

"Come in."

Steve opened the door and formally saluted Sophia, something that she didn't like one bit.

"News ma'am." he said, causing Sophia to sigh and turn.

"What have I told you about that Steve?" she coldly asked him and the boy smirked. "No saluting." She shook her head. "You guys are such hard heads."

"That's why you love us." Sophia opened her mouth to answer, but Steve spoke first. "I bring news....from Esthar."

"Let's hear it." Sophia sat in the Head's chair, while Steve took a seat in front of her, a paper in his hand.

"The Esthar Government sent us a request. It seems they are hunting someone."

"We're not bounty hunters. They should know that." Sophia said with a hint of irritation.

"Yes, they do. But this request is slightly different. It concerns the war."

"Every culprit from that time has been already caught. They should know that."

"There's still one person, one criminal, left…" Steve trailed off and Sophia stiffened. "The Esthar Government is looking for him and wants to bring him to trial."

Sophie leaned forward, rested her chin on her crossed hands, and closed her eyes, thinking. So, Seifer was going to go to trial? The Esthar Government finally decided to look for one of the principal killers in the war? And they were asking Galbadia Garden to help? Why?

"Balamb Garden has been contacted, as well, and Headmaster Cid sent a message this morning." Steve said. Sophia opened her eyes, looking straight into his. "He said he wanted to talk with you. In Balamb. They have put the Garden in its rightful place."

Minutes passed while Sophia continued thinking, and Steve didn't say a word, letting the red-headed girl have all the time she needed. He knew that, despite her calm appearance on the outside, there was a struggle on the inside. This matter was delicate. He knew that she and Seifer had a connection. To which level he did not know, but he knew they had one. Sophia got up and headed to the window, resuming her earlier position, concentrating on the blue ocean, and the waves that the Garden caused while it was moving.

Her mind was in a chaos. Esthar was asking her to look for someone she had known since childhood and to probably lead him to his death. Sure, Matron had been cleared in everything, because it was proved that she was being controlled by the sorceress the whole time. But Seifer wouldn't have that help. He would be judged and executed. The people wanted an exemplar punishment for someone who did so much harm to them.

And then Headmaster Cid had called, for that same matter, from Balamb. The old man knew who she was, and Sophia knew that he would probably put her in the mission for Seifer's capture. And she found herself trapped in the middle of what her heart told her to do and her loyalty to SeeD.

"Send a message to Headmaster Cid. Tell him we will arrive shortly." Steve nodded and got up. "Set coordinates for Balamb. Warn all of the body student. Check to see that there isn't anyone missing before our departure."

Steve nodded again, and after saluting, he left the office, leaving Sophia alone with her thoughts.

-----*------

The journey had gone smoothly. Sophia had given orders to suspend classes and trainings. She would give the students and instructors a little vacation, while they were on the warm island. After making sure everything was alright and electing Steve and Kate as her substitutes, Sophia headed to Balamb Garden. Anne and Philip had wanted to go with her and she couldn't deny their wish. She hadn't denied it to anyone who wished to go to Balamb Garden. Headmaster Cid had given her the okay.

Upon arriving, Sophia couldn't help but marvel at the majestic and beautiful building. In all her dreams, nothing could have compared to Balamb Garden. It was a sunny day, which only amplified its beauty.

Anne and Philip were on either side of her, like bodyguards, when they entered the Garden. Several students stopped to see and talk about the small, but imposing group. Anne and Philip were taking everything in and commenting to themselves, while Sophia just reminisced.

---*---

"Ah miss Sophia, it is good to see you doing well." Cid greeted her when they entered his office. The décor of the office hadn't changed much, although Sophia was sure it was supposed to be in different room… *(*A/N Cid's office look is the same from the beginning, but he had to change locations due to Garden's controls.*)*. "And your friends, as well."

Anne and Philip formally presented themselves while Sophia looked around. There was no one besides them, Cid, and Xu, whom stood next to the head's desk.

"Please have a seat." Cid offered them a seat on the couch, which was new to the office. There were two couches positioned with a coffee table in the middle. Sophia sat on one of the couches, right in the middle, while Anne and Philip sat on either side of her. Cid sat on the couch in front of them, and Xu placed some cups and plates with cookies on the coffee table.

"I have received your message, Headmaster Cid." Sophia started, professionally. Cid couldn't help but smile.

"Right to the point, I see, my dear..."

"I received Esthar's message, as well." Sophia wanted to get past the reunion with the Headmaster, so she could leave this place and go back to her Garden, and her Garden's problems. Somehow, Balamb was making her uneasy.

"I see….." Cid said, while Xu filled his cup with tea. "Want something?"

None of the group in front of him answered. Sophia was trying to hurry up everything, while Anne and Philip didn't answer due to the respect they felt for her. Seeing that there wouldn't be an answer, and that Sophia was all business, Cid rearranged his glasses and took a sip from the tea.

"I see you're in a rush, my dear, but I'm afraid that we have to wait a little."

"What?" The word, and the fury behind it, left Sophia's lips before she could stop it.

"You see, we are waiting for our Commander." Cid looked over his glasses at her when he saw her stiffen. "This meeting concerns him as well."

A silence fell as they were waiting for her answer. Even Anne and Philip had to look at her to see if she was about to burst or something.

"Fine." She finally said, and the two teens relaxed. A few minutes passed, during which Anne and Philip took the chance to look around and make small talk with the Headmaster and Xu. Sophia was the one who remained silent, her foot moving back and forth, the only sign of her impatience.

"I'm sorry, Headmaster, but if your Commander doesn't show up soon, we will be forced to…"

The knock on the door silenced Sophia.

"Come in." Cid said with a sparkle in his eyes. And Sophia had a feeling of who was coming in.

"Sorry for the delay, Headmaster."

Anne and Philip turned and rose to their feet to greet the Commander of Balamb. Squall just nodded and turned his turned to the red-headed girl, who had remained seated.

"This is the party from Galbadia Garden, Squall." Cid informed him, his head then turning to the still sitting girl. "And this is the Commander of Galbadia Garden."

With that, Sophia raised her head and looked at him. Squall was struck for a minute by the intensity of her look. It was the golden eyes that had pinned him to the ground. Sophia finally rose to her feet and offered her hand for him to shake.

"This is our Commander, Squall Leonheart. And Squall…" Squall grabbed the soft, yet strong hand of the girl, never taking his eyes from hers. "This is Galbadia Garden Commander, Miss Sophia."

* * *

**AN. So, Sophia finally returned to Balamb, and re-met Squall. What will happen after? O.O only one way to find out. Stay tuned!!!!! And don't forget people…………. REVIEW IN THE END!!!!!! OR FEEDBACK!!!!!!**


	5. Chapter 5: Reunion

**Disclaimer: I don't, and most likely will never, own Final Fantasy VIII. Only Sophia, Philip, the rest OC and the idea for this fic. Thank you.**

**Timeline for this chapter: two years later (Seifer-20/Sophia-almost 18/Squall-19)**

_Chapter Five: Reunion_

"Galbadia isn't a bounty hunter, as you probably already know. Although Martine _did_ some terrible choices in the past, it won't happen again. Therefore, we want to know why you would think that we were going to accept the offer."

Sophia's eyes, after greeting Squall, had never left Cid's. She was cold, firm and deadly serious. Squall had only known someone like her in the past: himself. She could even be worse than Quistis when she got angry. Her posture, seating on the couch, said everything. She was intimidating, every cell on her body telling the people around her to "back off". Squall was sure that he had seen those golden eyes before, but the hair and the body didn't mean anything to him.

"You see my dear, the person we are looking is…"

"Seifer."

Squall stopped his inward musing and stiffened. He had never heard news from, or about is arch-enemy. And suddenly, there's this girl, that isn't very much younger than him, talking about Seifer, like she knew him all along.

Cid leaned back on the couch, his age not allowing him to stay right very long. The headmaster eyed the girl for a moment, studying, and Squall had the feeling they knew each other already. Even before that meeting. On the other side, Sophia didn't move. Even the name, Sophia, made Squall's head hurt, due to him trying desperately to remember where he had heard it. Made his head, and his heart. Although why de last happened, he didn't understood.

"And yet…"

"Yet, Galbadia isn't interested in the offer. Seifer did a lot of damage to our Garden, indeed, in all thinkable levels. We just want to forget the past and start anew."

There was silence in the room. The two teens on each side of Sophia remained quiet. If they were really part of the said Council that Squall had heard about, why weren't they talking? Sure thing, Sophia was the elected Head, but why weren't they speaking?

Squall knew that the headmaster was expecting for him to talk, but Squall didn't know how to convince the girl to accept the offer. She didn't look like she was going to give up on her decision. He still couldn't understand why they needed hers, or Galbadia Garden's, help. He was more than sure that he could take care of Seifer's capture.

And yet, Cid wanted her, saying that "_Galbadia has all the right to participate in this capture. They suffered as well. And they suffered worst." _He still couldn't believe that he had heard the headmaster.

He ended up sighing and Sophia turned her eyes slightly to him. And then, they returned to the Headmaster, just in a second.

"Galbadia is indispensable to this mission. Their ability to track down people is formidable, and, even though it's hard for me to admit it, we need that ability."

Sophia's eyes went to Squall when he spoke and they never left the brunet while she reasoned. Sophia didn't say anything, just looking at him. She had all her thoughts, all her feelings, hidden behind those golden walls that were her eyes. The silence fell again, and this time Squall knew that no one was expecting him to talk. Cid was happy for his intervention, and he realized that Sophia was thinking. Her two partners were expecting her reaction or decision.

Slowly, Sophia looked to the boy on her left and then to the girl on her right. Then, she got up, looked directly into Squall's eyes.

"The Council will decide, _privately_, about this. Expect an answer from us soon." She looked to Cid and Squall. "Headmaster, Commander, it was a pleasure. We'll continue this conversation another time."

She didn't salute them or shook hands. Her companions nodded and bowed, leaving after her. Squall and Cid were left alone on office, each one of them lost in their thoughts.

"So…." Cid started. "What do you think of her?"

_A cold, hostile and heartless girl_. Thought Squall, but since it he wasn't allowed to say such things about a person Cid liked, he opted for the formality.

"She seems capable of this."

Cid nodded, his eyes looking outside, watching the clouds passing by.

"Yes, indeed. It was one of the reasons why I choose her." Cid looked back at Squall, expecting the reaction that he knew would come.

"One of the reasons?" Squall asked, confused.

"Yes one. The other was the emotional part. They suffered in first hand during the War, and they have the right to participate."

Squall couldn't argument that and so, he remained silent.

Galbadia's Garden Auditorium was filled with cadets, SeeDs and instructors. It was even necessary to put some additional chairs for the rest of the academy's body. Sophia had called a Council's meeting that morning; class were suspended, allowing everyone to be there. The topic of discussion was the hunting mission that had been proposed to the Garden.

There was no one missing. Sophia made sure of that, even making someone that had been off to missions to be back for the meeting. And right then, the students were discussing the reasons to accept, or not, the mission.

"I say no!" a boy shouted, in a response to the argument of another. "Why should he be under Balamb's control?"

"They're SeeDs, just like us."

"So? Did you saw them help you when the sorceress took over G. Garden? Did you?"

"That's not the point! The point is that the mission is to hunt someone that participate in the War!"

"So what? I think we were clear when we said we wanted to forget the wounds of the past and go on with our living! They can kiss my…"

"Not any other word, Stefan!" shouted one of the instructors.

The discussion carried on. Sophia watched them, silent. She could feel Philip's eyes on her, expecting a reaction. She was at the podium; the rest of the main body of the Council were on either side of her. In front of them, was Galbadia Garden in full force, with the instructors and SeeDs in the sides, and cadets and students in the middle. She watched every single one of them, registered each of their opinions and thoughts. Some were whispering to each other, timid to say what they thought out loud; others were saying it to the whole world to hear; but none were rude and all awaited for their turn to speak, discussing with order. None spoke over the other person that was talking first.

One of the very signs of Galbadia's discipline.

"I already told you: we shouldn't bow to Balamb's!"

"And I'm telling you to accept the order! It came from Esthar, not Balamb!"

"Yes, indeed. We should hunt this person they…"

"Seifer Alamasy."

Her voice was loud enough for everyone in the auditorium to hear. She didn't lose composure , and remained calm when she said his name. The room went silence upon hearing Sophia's voice and the name she had pronounced. Some were expecting more information.

"Esthar is hunting Seifer Almasy. I don't need to tell you who he is. We all remember." She let the past flow into the present for a second, before pushing it back again. "Esthar, as you know, wants to put him on a trial."

"Just like Edea." A boy said.

"But Edea was proved to be under control of the sorceress!" a girl exclaimed, rising to her feet. "You heard the rumours before the invasion: the sorceress had the power to brainwash people's!"

"And what if Seifer was indeed brainwashed? What would the trial decide?"

"That's why we should accept! To have more power in the destiny of his fate!"

"Indeed." Sophia said, allowing herself to relax a little. At least, they weren't trying to kill him right then. "He can be proven guilty or that he had been brainwashed."

"Even though Seifer had the rumour to be a troublesome kid, it doesn't mean he…"

"Troublesome doesn't mean he's bound to attack and kill everything on sight! I know the harm he has done to us in the past, but he's still a person with weakness."

_Seifer would kick your ass if he heard you say that. _Thought Sophia with a small smile.

"Squall Leonhart was considered troublesome as well, and see where he is now!"

"I say we track Seifer down and get him on trial! We should be the ones with more power to decide on his fate!"

"And we should do it independently! We never needed Balamb, and we don't need it now!"

"Commander?"

Sophia just watched every single one of them, seeing the future in their hands. And what a promising future it would be!

"_This_ is the Council of Galbadia Garden! _This_ is where bigger things are decided! Where everyone voice is heard and taken into consideration! That's why I ask you, what do you think would be best for us?"

"We should find Seifer, and put him under our custody!"

"YES!" all the persons in the auditorium screamed.

"Just sent a team to find him, Commander, and go speak with the President of Esthar about the mission."

"Speaking of him, heard he was Squall's father!"

"Ah! So leadership runs in the family!"

"I think that was the only reason why Balamb was involved in this!"

Philip approached Sophia, and whispered into her hear. "I think we should decide right now Commander."

Ignoring the title, Sophia nodded.

"Instructor Mar."

The silence, once again, fell. Said instructor, raised to her feet and saluted Sophia.

"Yes?"

"Form a team with the best trackers you have; cadets and SeeD alike. Sent them right away to track Seifer down. Depart in the max of two days. Just inform of who was chosen." Sophia looked to her audience and to the excited faces. "I want the cadets to reunite tomorrow morning and elect two cadets to represent them. In the afternoon, the SeeDs and the Instructors will also reunite and decide two SeeDs and one Instructor to represent them. Two persons of the main body of the Council will be chosen as well. This party will go to speak with Esthar's President."

"Will you go too, Commander?" one of the cadets asked. Sophia looked at Philip, not really knowing what to say and he stepped forward.

"The Commander will obviously go with the party to Esthar. One of us will stay to fill her occupation until she gets back."

Sophia saw the agreement in the cadets, SeeDs and instructors face and almost smiled.

"Very well then. The Council is dismissed."

Squall watched the white clouds above him pass slowly, lost in thoughts. It was a warm day of Spring in Balamb and almost the entire Garden was outside enjoying the sun and the weekend.

Almost three days had passed since the reunion with the Commander of G. Garden. He was still pretty sure that he knew those eyes from somewhere, but he couldn't really know where.

"Squall! Enjoying the sun?"

He lowered his head a little to see Rinoa approach him, with one of her usual smiles on her face. She greeted him with a short kiss and seated next to him.

"Nah, just thinking."

"About what?" she asked, tilting her head to the side. "Oh I know! About the mission to find Seifer right!"

_It was more precisely about who I had to go on mission with._

"Oh, don't worry Squall." Continued Rinoa, oblivious to Squall's thoughts. "I'm sure it will go well! You'll find him in no time!"

_Yet, he's been missing for two years now… and no one has been able to find him yet._

"And you'll have Galbadia's help, right? I heard they're pretty good in finding persons!"

Squall thought a moment about Galbadia, and the party that had been there to talk with him and Cid. The three persons that, so coldly, had been seated in front of him and had gone straight to business, showing no emotions.

Was it true what they said? That they weren't concerned about finding Seifer due to the lack of emotion? That they couldn't feel the pain that the War had brought?

Sure they felt _something_…

"What about we visit your father Squall?"

"No." was Squall's fast answer. He had discovered that he had a father after all, and who is mother was (the kind Raine). Yet, he couldn't bring himself together to call that moron 'father'.

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to.

"Why?"

Squall hated when Rinoa started with hers "why's". Why couldn't she just understand what a no was?

"Because no."

Seeing that he wasn't going to say anything, Rinoa just pouted and remained silent. The two got up and started walking in the Cafeteria's direction, heading to lunch. It was a red hair that brought Rinoa back to attention.

"Hey, isn't that the girl from Galbadia?"

Squall's head turned immediately to where Rinoa was pointing. It was indeed Galbadia Garden's Commander, but this time, her committee was different; there was another boy and another girl, instead the ones that had come the last time.

Squall sighed, knowing that lunch was most probably lost.

"What is it?"

"I'm, most likely, skipping lunch."

Ten minutes later, the PA system called Squall to the Headmaster's Office.

*\-/*

**AN. So, Sophia finally returned to Balamb, and re-met Squall. What will happen after? O.O only one way to find out. Stay tuned! And don't forget people…. REVIEW IN THE END! OR FEEDBACK!**


End file.
